Yep! Pinky Promise!
by Elven Star Angel
Summary: A cold, a cake, a prom, a dress, some snot and two friends... The metamorphosis of Mimi and Sora... Transition phases - How a tomboy became a fashion designer and how a spoiled-brat became a professional chef! Narrated by Mimi Tachikawa.
1. A Cake And A Cold!

Author's Note : This is my _first_ so I hope you will not be too scathing! And well - If I owned Digimon, you wouldn't have been reading this! (That's politician speak for - I dun own Digimon so don't get jumpy!)

I hope you like this but if you don't then i suggest you don't read the remaining of it.. alright?

So now that we have formalities out of the way - Let the show begin!

* * *

**Beginnings : Chapter 1 : A Cold And A Cake**

"Urgh! Nasty headache!"

"You're telling me? You've been sneezing ever since you set foot in my place."

"It's not exactly my fault that your colognes and parfums bring out the worst... *SNEEZE!*"

"You know what you need, Sora?"

"I..."

"Shush - it was rhetoric!" I opened the fridge and poured out two glasses - "Chocolate milk!" I proclaimed.

She groaned "Uh, Mimi-chan, I don't think you realised but I have a _cold _and _sore throat._"

"Oh yeah..." Geez, I can be pretty blonde at times... Ooooh! That's why everyone calls me a blonde in school! Gosh - I so need a personality makeover... Maybe I could dye my hair pink - oh wait - I already did that a few years ago... and they _are_ pink...

"Hot chocolate sounds perfect about now." Sora stated while dropping her bookbag on the kitchen floor and collapsing on the nearest chair. Sometimes I think (no laughing!) that she overworks herself. She's taken all the possible classes in college, goes for tennis _daily _and even helps out at her mother's flower shop. But beat this - she missed her _last _prom for a scholarship test which she didn't even need! And her boyfriend, Yamato had asked her to go with him PLUS dedicated this song to her Talk about being blonde!

I opened the cabinets and cupboards looking for hot chocolate ingredients "Oh look Sora!" I squealed "I found flour!" and she gave me one of those quizzical, heck-were-you-even-listening-when-I-said-hot-chocolate? looks before blowing her nose and going back to solving some sums.

"Guess what's better than hot chocolate?" I prodded only to see her shrug carelessly. Never-mind - I'm still all enthu! "Chocolate Caaaaaaaaaaaaaake!" I shouted gleefully.

"Sorry Meems," she grunted "but I'm definitely _not_ baking."

"Tat's okay, 'cos I am!"

Sora literally jumped out of her chair - "WHAT!" - her eyes were as wide as my biggest chandelier earrings. "Mimi and cooking... In the same sentence?" she mumbled

"Yep! I feel like it and technically Sora-chan it's not cooking; this is baking."

"Whoa Mimi..." she shook her head and turned to Palmon - "Palmon did Mimi-chan fall on her head? Or has someone kidnapped and replaced her?"

Palmon gave a toothy grin - "Don't know Sora-sama. Lately she has gotten into this cooking craze. Not that I mind. Why- last night she made Pasta in Putanesca sauce! Mmmm..." I smiled cheerily; yup, even Daddy had loved it! In fact he said he'd redo the whole kitchen and get me some exposure too - though I'm not exactly sure what that means.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sora's eyes were still totally huge and both Piyomon and Palmon were having a great time observing the little-miss. Gosh she looked pretty bad, I realised. She had puffy bags under her eyes and her skin was also starting to dull. Poor thing. Plus that abso sick cold had made her nose and eyes so runny. LOL she kinda looked like Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. She so needed that cake!

And I guess - Piyomon agreed too : "Mimi are you, please, getting started soon?"

"Sure thing!" I was so happy - not cos Sora's so haggard but cos I could make her happy. I couldn't wait to have her try out my new recipe! Well - I didn't have one but I was 100% sure it's taste like hell - I mean - Heaven!


	2. Not So Bad A Cook!

**Beginnings : Chapter 2 : I'm Not Such A Bad Cook, Alright?**

"Mimi-chan," Sora looked at me with red eyes "are you sure it's edible?"

I pouted. I mean – come on – I made it!

"I'll vouch!" Palmon stated simply and Piyomon popped the entire slice in.

One-two-three-four—"OH MIMI! SORA! PALMON!" I grinned – who'd've thought that Piyomon could taste? All the other Digimon I knew would just wolf it down, especially Agumon; but then so would some humans – like Taichi!

"It's amazing! I've never eaten anything like it before! No words – really!"

Sora shrugged : "Then I guess I should try it too…" and put a small morsel in her mouth. "I'm sorry but I can't really taste that well – nosey's blocked." She patted my head. "But I bet it would be great!"

"Your nose and tongue aren't related Sora-chan."

"I dunno. I think they are. Ask Jyou - I'm sure he'll know."

"Fine, if you say so - But," I paused and held her hand "I'm going to make chocolate cakes everyday for you till you say I make the best ones. Promise."

She was a little surprised. Hehe. So was I actually. I'm not one for stickin' it out per se. Except for the DigiAdventures. But everyone's got to change, right?

All three of them agreed - "Change is teh only constant." Palmon declared. Well, at least someone wasn't surprised!


	3. A Prom

**Beginnings : Chapter 3 : A Prom...**

"Oye!" "Sora!" "Piyomon!" Yamato ran up to Sora and Piyomon with Gabumon trailing behind. Palmon and I decided to go see what they were up to. We picked our shopping bags up and went to the water fountain where they were standing.

I'd dragged Sora and Piyomon to the mall with us. They so needed it. Like yeah totally! "Hey Yamato-kun and Gabumon!" I greeted them. Who'd've thunk - oh, that's not a word, is it? - these two would get together. Look at Sora - she's a guy! And Yamato's a total loner. But love and friendship go together, don't they?

"YAMA-KUN!" "OH MATTIE!" "YAMAAAAAAAAAATO!" Damn - trust those stupid fan girls to ruin a moment. They were so gross - fake and heck - they stink! "Morons and ditzes, Sluts and bitches..." I muttered under my breath. Sora looked at me and smiled but then gave me a warning look. It's my habit - I just _always_ say what's on my mind. I dunno why but heck - who cares? I got Purity because of it after all!

"Mimi-chan," Sora nodded "let's leave; you said you wanted help in trigonometry. And Yamato said he can drop us home. He has his X-trail."  
Yamato started walking away from us. No duh. Those creepy fan girls were, like, in air-kissing range!

"So Mimi-chan," Gabumon turned to look at me, "you going for your prom?"

I jumped up and down: "Hell yeah! Prom will be _so _wow!" Both Sora and Yamato smiled at each other. I felt like a third wheel at times - around Sora and Yamato, around Yamato and Taichi, around Sora and Taichi and even Takeru and Hikari! Gosh, I _so _need a boyfriend!

"So who are you taking?" Yamato asked, looking at me in the rear-view mirror. It's weird. Like they can just read my mind! LOL whatever!

"No one. Just Palmon and Mimi!" I grinned at Palmon before adding - "It's not that no one's asked... I just don't want to. Being alone is so much cooler!"

Palmon sighed, "Mimiiii - you aren't alone. I'm always here with you."

"OH SHIT!" I screamed so loud, Yamato hit the brakes and turned round on me. Even Sora put her arm around my shoulder. "Mimi-chan?"

I tried not to look sheepish but I just can't help it at times, okay? Look, this is me. Get used to it.  
"What happened?" they all asked me with concern.

I covered my mouth and felt my face heat up because of embarrassment - "Umm, I forgot to tell you about me new dress..."

Sora giggled and Gabumon and Piyomon looked at each other and shrugged. Yamato hit his head on the steering wheel while Palmon shook her head sadly. "MIMII!" They all wailed together. Sora sneezed. Like whoa. I feel I can be pretty stupid... No kidding!


	4. A Chef!

**Another Note:**

_I get many many many many many views._

_But I want more more more more!_

_I also want reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews!_

_Aye aye aye aye aye!_

_Yes yes yes yes yes!_

_I think I'm on a sugar high high high high high!_

_Need some sleep sleep sleep sleep sleep..._

_Now let's get on on on on on!_

_Yay yay yay yay yay!_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzz..._

_Oh wait! Still haven't given you the chapter..._

_*Blushes*_

_Sorry!_

_So here gowes!_

_Read and Review!_

_Nighty nighty~!_

* * *

**Beginnings : Chapter 4 : A Chef!**

"Ta-Da!" I laughed as I stepped into the bedroom. I was wearing my new prom dress. It was light pink and flouncy and had these sparkling pearls around the V-neck and hem. It dropped till my knees and was sleeveless. The moment I saw it in the Boutique at Shinjuku - I just _had to_ have it!

Miyako squealed in excitement. All of us girls were there. And Hikari and Miyako had got their dresses too. All of us were jumping around - except Sora, obviously! She was like in first year and _so _didn't care! She couldn't get why I cared either cos I was gonna have a proper-proper prom anyway in the U.S. of A. I was here just for the vacations and Daddy had agreed only as long as I went to school too...

Ahh well. As Palmon put it - In order to gain something you have to lose something too. It's okay. Really.

Anyway, Hikari was wearing a yellow gown with flowing sleeves and a full skirt and Miyako had this soft green satin-y A-line dress with lavender embroidery. It clashed with her hair awesomely!

All our Digimon were downstairs scarfing yesterday's chocolate cake. SHITTT! I screamed. Sora looked up from the magazine she was reading. She'd, like, completely zoned us out. "Cake! Chocolate!" I managed to gasp out.

She shook her head "Naw Mimi-chan... Chocolate cake three days in a row?"

Hikari and Miyako looked at us like we were aliens or something. Heh. Whatever. I pouted and put on my puppy-dog face - "But I promised!" I whined. Sora got up and hugged me - "You promised _me _so _I _can ask you to call it off. No more cake! I know you're bored of making it too! And why don't you believe me when I tell you they _are _delicious!" I pouted some more, she continued with a laugh "And I'll get _fat_ if this goes on any longer!" I pouted some more. I dunno what I wanted. Did I want Sora to believe I made the best cakes or did I want... _what?_ Did I want her to be happy? I think I'll go with option deux! Fine Sora - "I'll make something now. For us all. But Sora-chan must decide what and gimme the recipe if I dunno it. Cool?" Miyako and Hikari gave me this confused look and then turned to Sora for an explanation. She just shrugged it off. I herded them all into our kitchen and Sora made a show like she was thinking real hard. She tapped her chin with her index finger and then said "I'm thinking ... PIZZA!"

Oh she's such a sweetheart, total darling! Pizza's the _easiest_ thing to make if you already have the bread and she'd so obvi seen it on top of the fridge. Hug Sora!

"Alrigh!" I pumped my fist in the air and Sora gave me this adorable smile. Hikari and Miyako almost fainted. Like totally. "Mimi. Make. Pizza?" + "Holy crap!" And what's worse? They'll be eatin the best pizza in their whole lives today! Cos Pizza's easy to make! Oh I said it already? My bad... LMAO! And (being very immodest) I'm a pretty good cook! "Wait a sec - I've got to tell Nee-san" Hikari said holding a finger up and snatching Sora's cell to hit speed-dial. She grinned like a crazed kid "He's gonna love this!"  
Miyako folded her arms and ranted "While you're at it - Why don't you tell Daisuke and Ken, Takeru and his brother and Jun and Iori and... everyone else!"

Sora cracked up - "Guys no - don't you want to eat it too? With the rest of them knowing - you'll be lucky to just get one crumb! Trust me; Mimi-chan's the best cook on earth but don't tell everyone yet. We'll surprise the later, hmm?"

Hikari handed her cell back "Sounds like a deal!" and they both gave each other a high-five. They really can act like kids. Tailmon spoke - "I wonder what everyone will say when they get to know..."

I felt myself turning as red as the tomatoes I was chopping "C'mon guys; it's not all _that _great! It's just me, remember?" Miyako hugged me - "_Exactly!_"

"Eeps! This is the best pizza _ever_!"

"I bet you won't find pizza like this even in Italy!"

"Italy? Isn't that where spaghetti comes from?"

"Mimiiii you're the _awesomest_ human!"

"I bet you'll start your own hotel chain!"

Gosh, you just have to love these guys! They make me feel so goddamnit proud! Not that the pizza's aren't terrific... Oh! I'm awesome, aren't I? And I guess Sora's right - I might start my own chain, write some cookbooks, have my own show... Oh yeah - I can be on television then! Woohoo!

* * *

_I'm gonna have to say this again huh? I get so many views! More than my blog has got in it's life of three-four months... but **no one** bothers to review! It isn't really fair... *sob sob*_

_I want reviews! Please?_

_Anyway... if you actually are reading this now - Thank you! (for reading through the entire chapter!)_

_Have fun! And stay tuned!_

_~Neeya_


	5. Her Dress and Her Cold

_I realise that there has been some screwing up with the format of this chapter and thence decided to re-upload it... I have no idea when a new chapter will be put up as my prelims and month long exams begin soon *shudder*_

_Anyhow - You guys are all going to have to wait... I'm sorry :(_

_Here's the chapter (again)_

* * *

**Beginnings : Chapter 5 : Her Dress and Her Cold**

As we were clearing up the plates after everyone had left, I turned to see Sora stifle a yawn. "So how's your cold?" Poor chick - it was like more than a week and counting!

"Worse than ever." she shook her head as she handed a saucepan to Piyomon.

"Awww...Sora-chan." Piyomon sympathised and Palmon pouted sadly.

I threw my arms around her and tried not to choke her. She was much taller and my head just reached her nose.

She cried out loudly - "Mini! I . . . "and A-C-H-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!

I let go of her and she looked apologetically at me... "I'm sorry - your hair tickles Meems!" I rubbed the back of my head kinda like Taichi - whatever!

"Ummm... Sora-sama... Mimi-sama..." I looked down at Piyomon and Palmon who pointed at the front of my prom dress. SHIT MAN! Sora gasped "Oh effing shit! Crappy crappy! Hell! How did that happen!" I could only stare at my precious dress, like, gosh... now what?

"Oh Mimi-sama!" Piyomon said softly. I could feel the tears coming up to my eyes. Because right there - smack in the middle of my dress was Sora's snot... My dress! It was abso gone!

"Please don't be angry Mimi-chan!" Sora reached out with tissue paper to wipe it off then realised that my entire top was covered in little-little bits of her bogey. "I'll make it up to you! I'll get your dress dry-cleaned, alright?"

I wasn't angry with her. No - I really wasn't. Look Meems - this totally was so not her fault. She didn't do it on purpose. But I was so shocked. I mean - it's okay if it was just some dress but heck - my PROM dress! I've not even worn this once! Oh God! Plus, this was the last piece! The sales-girl told me! I won't EVER get another like this! But I totally love this to bits! Life is _so_not fair!

Sora said sorry like a billion times but I was just trying to find some way to make stuff right. Then with tears in her eyes she left with Piyomon after promising she'd do something and get me another pretty one.

* * *

_And if any shit happens next time or anytime - feel free to drop a review! It's positively tax free!_

_On second thoughts - drop a review anytime! ^_^_


	6. The Pinky Promise

_Originally, this was written as the final chapter for this story. Unfortunately, or fortunately for a few :P, I decided that I just may write one or two more chapters... Maybe even increase the chapter count to ten? Who knows :P_

_So, if all of you guys - yes, all my dear readers, reviewers and even those bored souls who've just wandered here from seemingly nowhere :P - If all of you (or even a small majority of you) believe that I should continue the story, or have any particular ideas or fantasies you would like to see - then please DO tell me. This story has become somewhat popular, it's on quite a few favourite lists too! And I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone - so, really, you guys want something? Just tell me. I'll get down to it! ^^  
_

* * *

**Beginnings : Chapter 6 : The Pinky Promise**

I didn't see Sora for quite a few days after that day. I mean- I even used to make some awesomely awesome food for her every day after school hoping that she'd come. I just _know_ that good food makes everybody feel better. But she just kept avoiding me! Heck! No one knew where she was! I even went to her place but Toshiko said she was out. I think she's still guilty about it. I know her - she starts blaming herself for everything... she does it all da time! She's _so_ crazy! She wasn't even there at Yamato's practice, or Taichi's football match or her mother's shop or Takeru's homework help night or her college tennis courts... Damn. Just where is that girl!

I seriously need her to come shop with me for my new dress. Dry cleaners said the old one was a goner. And did I mention? Prom's in two and a half days... Just when you need her... _Sigh_...

Ooooh! My cell's ringing! God, if it is her then I'll... ummm... I'll... not shop for two weeks! I prayed silently. Okay fine. It wasn't praying... more like I made some kinda deal with the Dude Above. Anyway, then I cracked an eye open to see the Caller ID. Oh well - my two week depression starts now!

"SORA-CHAN!"

"Mimi-chan, do you realise how loud you are?" She laughed happily on the other side.

"I'm not!"

"No wonder everyone's so scared of you! If they don't do as you say- you'll take a mic and start singing Hannah Montana songs!"

"Not true Sora-chan!"

"Okay, whatever you say! I agree. You're totally right. Now, listen carefully, I want you to come to the Art Room in my college ASAP!"

"I'm ready... Wait - should I wear flats or heels...?"

She paused for a second and then said, "Whatever you plan on wearing for Prom. Now hurry! College shuts gates at 6!"

"That's like 10 minutes from now! Soraaaaaaa!"

"Can't wait to see you either!"  
And she cut the phone. God, the deal is off. I can't _not_ shop for a phone call like that! It's ridiculous!

OoO

I huffed into the art-room. Sora was _so_ getting it! Oh wow! Wow! Wow! Wow! My eyes fell on this _gorgeous_ dress worn by a mannequin. Even gorgeous is an understatement, seriously. It looked like something the glam queen of Jordan would wear for a gala or a ball. Or any other princess. Not Diana or Kate Middleton... those two are bad. This. This was so not. Man- I woulda been drooling out there! It was so _perfect_!

Okay. Lemme describe it - it was made from chiffon, net and satin in layers. The top was one shouldered and pearly satin. If you looked close enough, there were thin, delicate,_ exquisite_ flowers embroidered around from shoulder to hip on one side with thin silver thread and there was a matching silvery-wispy scarf around the neck draped like a choker.

The skirt was also originally satin but had net and chiffon hanging off and around it in five-six layers, making it look so _fluffy and soft_! All the layers were edged in the same silver thread as the flowers but _beat this _- they had M I M I M I M I written delicately all around the hems! I mean - WOW!

So did it mean it was for me? Me? Mimi? I was literally jumping all around it. Thank God there was no one around! Or they would think I was _seriously_ crazy!

Hands wrapped around my shoulders from behind - long and tanned and a head rested at the top of mine, "Glad you liked it."

"Like it, Sora-chan? I LOVE it!" I hugged her so hard and she, like, nearly suffocated right there. "It's for me?" I was just _so_ excited! She laughed when she saw my starry eyes- "You bet! Cos as far as I remember, you're the only person I know who has M and I and M and I in their name."

"Gosh Sora! I love you to bits! But... why?"

She leaned on the wall and started smirking, "I wasn't going to show you till the Prom day but then I just couldn't wait! This was meant to be a surprise. That's why I told everyone not to tell you."

I rounded on her- "Sora-chan!" I hated this- I mean- come on- how could like everyone know and not me? So not fair!

I went and looked at the dress. Gosh- forget prom- I'd wear it for my wedding! Eeps! "Sora-chan, where did you get it? I'm so shopping there next time! And Hell- it would've cost way more than my older one! I can't just take it. I've got to pay you!"

She stuck her tongue out. "No paying."

I know how stubborn she can get. Like totally. "Fine! Compromise. I'll pay you the difference, please, okay? Or I can't accept this."

Sora laughed happily- "No way Meems!"

I pouted, "Yes way Sors!"

She raised her hands- "Aww come on! There is no difference."

"Whaddya mean? It woulda been badly expensive... seriously Sora, how much did you pay for this?"

"Meems, you don't get it. There is no difference because..."

"Because it's yours? Sora I can't take it if it's yours. That'll be mean of me. I can't do..."

"No. It isn't mine either. At least not the way you think it is." She looked down at the wooden floor and continued, "Actually Mimi-chan, I made it."

I was ready to pass out. Like seriously. "Impossible!" Sora looked at me and laughed- "Your eyes are bigger than my palette!" LOL why do we compare our eyes to such stuff? Hehe... but I shouldn't be surprised. Sora was always good with her hands and artsy stuff. Even stitching! I remember when we had gone to the Digiworld- she had a needle and thread in her pink waist pouch. I shoulda known. But this was taking it to a totally new level!

"Sora! Even McQueen couldn't do this!"

She frowned and was about to say something but I cut her off- "Or Versace or D&G or Burberry or you name it! Sora-chan, you can so give those guys a run for their money! You, like, love doing this, don't you? Then become a designer! You'll be epic! Totally epic! Epic win!"  
I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I'll be a designer only if you become a chef." She said slowly.

Like Whoa! Sora Takenouchi a fashion designer? Hell yeah!

"I'll be a professional chef! I'll come on TV and have my own restaurant! Chez Mimi! Or Chez Tachikawa!"

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Terrible ideas you have, Mimi-chan. Since I'm the designer- I get to give all the names!"

I pretended to think for some time then agreed. Thumbs up! And even though were a li'll too old for this, we both stuck our little fingers out. Nothing better than a pinky promise, right?

"Pinky promise." She whispered shyly.

"Pinky promise!" I screamed happily.

"I can _already_ see you on TV! Only you'll need someone to do your dubbing or else no one will sit through a whole episode!"

"We'll both give interviews together and do photo shoots! And if anyone asks what your inspiration is- I'll say Mimi Tachikawa!"

We both laughed till the tears came out.

"Pinky Promise."

"Yep- Pinky Promise."

* * *

_In case this chapter does end up as the last chapter, then I would want you all to know how much I appreciate your reading of this, or adding it to your subscription lists, or even to your Favourites list (^^), or your writing me reviews although you all have no time on your hands and lead (if not more then almost) as busy lives as I do._

_So, I'll take this opportunity to thank - _Wakatsuki Hui, uigeqduis, xZee23x, CandiiGunshot, I am weirder than all of you, Sentariana, The-BigBoss, uigfwefkjuirwy, iugewdfuic, tara, D, pizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzza, cuusa, Sugandha, DundaySancer - na SundayDancer, AzaleaDahlia_, and I am so sure I'm missing out a lot more names... I'm awfully sorry but I seem to have deleted some emails from FF ._._

_If I haven't mentioned your name here - drop me a message and I'll fix it ASAP, also - again - if any of you have any particular requests, or wish me to continue the story, then do let me know, like Sentariana wanted me to make this a Koumi :P - I'll do it too, if you guys want me to. On the other hand - if you feel this fic is fine and ended right where it should have... Then I'll probably make another Koumi as a supplement to this or something. In the end - It's wholly your call ^^_


End file.
